1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security alarm assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new security bulb assembly for providing a user with a home or building security device that would allow a user to convert an existing motion detector security light into a combination security light and audible alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security alarm assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,274 describes a portable system for being installed in a conventional light socket. Another type of security alarm assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,185 describes a flood light lamp removal alarm that activates an alarm when the flood lights are removed from their socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,797 describes a multi-directional security light with an elongated extension arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,827 describes a detector and light assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,773 describes a multi-function intrusion warning system. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,157 describes a design for a motion sensor head.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes an audible alarm with an adjustable volume control.